Moments of Fate
by WhizkidHV
Summary: An assortment of various scenes inspired by FSN fanfiction and rereading the VN. Mostly an exercise in attempting to capture the style of writing and for fun.


A magnificent light, shining down upon scorched and blackened earth.

Its golden rays were what all heroes strive towards, the embodiment of humanity's wish to triumph over all adversity, the dream of every hero that had been and will be.

An aura as bright as the sun itself, the purest gold that Promised Victory.

"Ex-"

Saber raised her sword, shining with all its embodied Glory.

"Calibur!"

The Sword of Promised Victory's glorious light clashed with the darkness of All the Evil in the World, and extinguished it.

Shirou watched with a sad smile, the picture of the sword and girl seared into his very soul. _Yes... this is what I want to be. _

The picture of that golden light and the one wielding it, the girl who gave up her happiness to become something greater than human in order to protect her home.

He swore to chase it forever, until the end of his days. The Glory of Victory, and the King that sought to create the Ever Distant Utopia until the end of her days...

And then it was over.

The Holy Grail, corrupted by Angra Mainyu, fell to the ground, split in half by Excalibur.

Saber lowered her sword.

Shirou knew that their final moments together was near. After using Excalibur and destroying the Grail, Saber didn't have long for this world.

No, since she destroyed the object that turned her into a Servant in the first place, she would never be summoned into this world again. This would be a true final parting.

The King would return to the time before her death and die alone, as history had decreed for hundreds of years now. A fate set in stone ages ago.

Even so, he didn't say anything. All he could do was stare at the back of the girl he had come to love, the hero he admired.

A dawn of a new day. As if the sword had illuminated the heavens, the sun peaked over the horizon, crimson light coloring the land.

It also reinforced the finality of the situation, the end of these brilliant days Shirou had with Saber.

She was standing there, facing the horizon with her back to him.

It reminded him of how much further he had to go. Of the sight he had to pursue.

Always a step ahead, close enough for him to see, but too far for him to grasp.

The King isolated in Avalon could not be reached. To think that he could end up there, to be with the one he loved... it was as impossible as reaching for the skies.

Even so-

"Shirou."

Her voice broke Shirou out of his thoughts.

Still, she hadn't turned around.

...He couldn't speak. Breaking the solemn silence between them would mean he was acknowledging the end. That he was accepting their parting.

But even so, he was obliged to respond. For the sake of the girl who became the lonely king. For the sake of Saber, who would be alone with nothing but memories from this point on.

"Saber."

He had already made his choice. And she had made hers. So, before she returned to her death, he had to make sure of it. He had to make sure that her final memories were happy, to make sure that there was at least one final bright time before her time ended forever.

"So, everything is over?"

"...Yeah. This is it."

For the Grail, and for them.

"There's nothing left."

It pained him to say it, but Shirou refused to let it show. His words might have sounded a bit strange, but he remained strong.

Because what he said was true in more than one way.

This marked the end of King Arthur. Saber's story had come to an end now that she destroyed the Grail she sought. And after this, nothing was left.

"I see."

Her words were solemn, and she sounded like she always did. Not sad, nor angry. Just... accepting.

"Then our contract is at an end. I became your sword, defeated your enemies, and protected you. I am glad to have fulfilled this promise."

"...Yeah. You did well, Saber."

No more words were needed. Even so, she continued to speak.

"In the end, there's something I must tell you, Shirou."

"...What is it?"

And finally, she turned around. Looking straight at him, and in a voice without regret, Saber said, "Shirou- I love you."

A breeze, just enough to blind him. And when he opened his eyes again, she was gone, leaving behind only the sun of a new day.

Somehow, he wasn't surprised.

She vanished from his life like she appeared, in a gust of wind and with solemn words.

"That's just like you, Saber."

His voice was without regret.

Looking out at the horizon, keeping everything he lost close to his heart, Shirou prayed for it to never fade away.

...A distant land glowing in sunlight...

That Ever Distant Utopia she sought.

* * *

A/N: Just some writing inspired by various fanfics and rereading the visual novel. I tried to recapture the feel of the original VN while adding some of my own style into it. Nothing too serious, but I figured since it was written, I might as well put it up for others to read. Hope you enjoyed the short snippet.


End file.
